Redemption
by Emperor King93
Summary: Sequel to Predator.  An old foe returns to the penguins, claiming he has changed and wants to help them.  Will he betray them?  Or will he become their greatest ally?
1. Baptism by Fire

Pain. Intense heat. All around me, penetrating to the core of my being. I thought that this was surely the end, but I was still feeling. That means I was still alive. Somehow the fire had not completely consumed me. I was alive, but not very much so. I had to find a way out. The pain was intense, flooding my mind. I was disoriented, couldn't think straight. Then I saw it. It was a small hole in the wall, my only escape. I tried to get up but was too weak. I crawled towards the exit with pain searing my every movement. It was the simple knowledge that I couldn't lie there and that I must pull my body through the hole that mustered my determination. At last I made it through. I could hear the building behind me groan and sigh as it gave into the flames. That could have been me had I not the willpower. My vision slowly faded as I lie there in the darkness. I started shivering.

It was the thunder that woke me, then the sirens. I had been unconscious for perhaps only a moment or two. What was left of my ears determined that the sirens belonged to firefighters. As crazy as it sounds, I knew I must not be found. This time when I tried to get up, I did. What remained of my clothes was embedded in my skin. They provided some protection as I hobbled along. I had a secret hideout. I had plenty of medical supplies there to deal with my wounds. I managed to leave the zoo undetected. I walked through the park slowly and as quietly as I could. The rain that had been promised by the thunder earlier finally came. It was a light rain, but still harsh on my tender flesh. Yet it was nice.

I came upon the glow of the city after what seemed like hours. I wandered through several back alleyways until I found my secret entrance. It was a hidden door in the wall of an abandoned apartment building. I flipped it open, revealing a hole with a ladder descending into it. I gritted my teeth and pushed myself through the painful exertion of climbing down. When I reached the bottom, I walked down a small hallway, leaning heavily on the wall for support, and came to a door with a number pad on it. This had been a gang hideout that I had found from a bribe. The keypad lock on the door was my own personal touch, however. I entered the code, stepped inside, and went to the medical kit.

The first thing I did was inject myself with morphine. The pain disappeared and I sighed. That would make things easier. I set up mirrors all around me so I could see what I was doing. I looked at my burned body and started to feel anger well up inside me. Those fools that defeated me had better watch their backs because I'm going to kill every last one of them. My rage vanished when I saw my face. The burns had disfigured me. I had become a monster. That one thought caused me to really think. Not only physically, but in my actions as well, was I monstrous. All the crimes I had committed; murders, robberies, kidnappings, etc; came flooding into my mind. The only real villain that deserved judgment here was me. And I had gotten mine. For the first time in a long time, I cried. I really, truly cried. For over a decade I had betrayed everything I was brought up to believe, and I was only now realizing it. I had become my own worst enemy. I had become one of those that I had sworn to destroy. I knew I must know redeem myself. But first some healing was in order. I removed the remains of clothing still attached to my skin. It caused bleeding each time that I was quick to staunch. I spent hour's carefully applying bandages and ointments to almost all of my body. There were third degree burns on most of my torso and back and parts of my arms and legs. There were second degree burns on my face and the rest of my body. I carefully lay down on my bed, turned on the T.V., and let the healing process begin.

It was after two days of doing nothing but watching television and changing bandages that I decided to go back to the Sacred Hall. That was the place where I had learned my martial arts and been educated. They would probably reject me on sight but it was worth a try. Perhaps there I could find redemption. But I couldn't leave yet. I would have to wait at least a month to heal. I had plenty of food and water to last me.

It was now the beginning of September, and a marriage was happening in the zoo. I watched it from afar, as I was not invited. The newlyweds would sooner shoot me than exchange pleasantries. I once considered them enemies but now wished them luck. When the ceremony ended, I left to catch my ride. I had hired a private pilot to fly me to China, no questions asked. Once I arrived in China, I began a series of nonstop hitchhiking until I reached an old but familiar trail in the forest. I had not been there in years but it still was clear as day. It did not look like a trail to any regular person but I knew the hidden signs and followed them. I slowly walked the trail, savoring the nostalgia. It became more of an actual trail as it wound into the mountains. The trees no longer covered the trail and the sun beat on my face. I reached a familiar part and stopped. There was an obstacle I had to pass. Seemingly without warning a King Cobra slithered into my path and bared its fangs. I knew the snake, his name was Chi Quey. Such a familiar face from long ago. He blocked my path to keep outsiders from gaining access to the Sacred Hall. The entire family line trained for the honor of protecting the path. Only members or invited guests could access the Hall. I knew the only way to pass my old serpent friend was to speak to him words of trust in an ancient snake language. So I did.

Me: (Ancient Language) Let me pass great serpent brother. Look into my eyes for you know me.

The snake looked into my eyes and went to my side, astounded.

Chi Quey: You! You have returned?

Me: Indeed I have old friend. I would love to talk with you further but I have some important business to attend to first.

He nodded his head and slithered into the forest. I continued onward until the Hall graced my site. It was a magnificent building, thousands of years old. It was four stories into the sky and three stories deep into the earth. It stretched over a fair amount of land to include many training facilities or anything you could ask for. After many years, I was home.

After gazing in wonder, I started up the steps and reached the mighty doors. I pushed them open and stepped inside. There was no one in sight. I could hear people in the distance but for now I was alone. I kneeled to the ground and bowed. I knew sooner or later that my master would sense my presence and confront me. I expected punishment, all of which I completely deserved. My eyes were shut, I was focusing on listening. After only a few minutes I heard footsteps approaching me. They stopped in front of me. I opened my eyes and looked into the gentle face of my master.

Me: (softly) Master.

Master: Welcome back Victor.


	2. Redemption

I expected anger and disappointment, not the gentle words my Master gave me. I thought that when he first saw me he would bring down the fury of the heavens and getting forgiveness would be difficult. But his face was soft and shown only caring. He was a Tibetan Macaque, older than anyone knew. He wore the traditional robes of the Sacred Hall, black with silver and blue designs. His robes were unique because they were designed specifically for the Grand Master of the Hall, which he was. I bowed to him with my face to the floor, still thinking I was to be punished.

Victor: Master, forgive me. I have disgraced the Hall, everything it has ever stood for, and most importantly you. I beg that I may serve you and earn your forgiveness. I am willing to accept whatever judgment you may pass upon me.

I waited for a moment, only silence followed. I dared to look up. He was still looking at me but with tears in his eyes this time. He surprised me even more by pulling me into a tight embrace.

Grand Master: Your sorrow and physical wounds are punishment enough. You have strayed from the right path but have come to the light again. My forgiveness is free, fore I knew you would return someday. I welcome you back favorite student. Now follow me.

He began walking down a corridor. I was still shocked that after all that I'd done I was accepted back so easily. The character of the Grand Master is a powerful one. I didn't pay attention to where he was leading me but I soon find myself at my old room.

Grand Master: I have kept it the same as you had it the day you left. You can stay here while you train re-train. I also wish that your presence remain a secret for now. There are some who are not as forgiving of your betrayal as I am. While your mind and spirit are intact, your injuries will prevent you from ever fighting again.

He left me with only my thoughts. I took a look around the room. There was the simple but well crafted bed, a wardrobe, a dresser with three drawers, a writing desk, a mirror, and shelves for storing various things. The room should be empty since I took everything with me when I left. I still opened everything to see if Master left me anything. Indeed he did. Inside the wardrobe were two sets of robes: one for everyday wear and the other for combat. These robes were the same ones I had worn years ago. On them were symbols that marked your training level in various areas. I expected mine to be empty but yet again I received a surprise. I was still considered a master in everything you could learn in the Hall. I was part of the elite group that only the Grand Master was above. I didn't deserve this but yet I had it. I was determined, however, not to use any of my power until I felt I had earned it back. I slipped on the robes and found one last thing: a mask. Our warriors were better than ninjas. We fought for good and you would never know that we had been there. I used many of these secrecy tactics in my criminal days. As I pulled the mask down over my head until it was completely covered, including a part of my neck, I felt complete. I was no longer hiding evil behind it but using it as a barrier to keep the evil out of me. I was back. I smiled and decided to head to the library. There was training to be done.

The next few days were nostalgic bliss. I saw friends from years ago but did not talk to them just yet. I inquired around about myself and found I still had quite a reputation. I was apparently that one great warrior who just couldn't keep himself out of trouble. Some of the stories were exaggerated but I didn't try to downplay them. I liked being a legend. I also spent the days reading and praying. I had fallen out of faith and wanted to start back up my relationship with my Heavenly Father. Good thing his grace and forgiveness are always free. Despite being in the middle of China, the Hall taught Christianity. If you paid attention, you would find it is the truth.

On my fourth morning at the hall, I woke with a mighty yawn and stretched. My side itched so I scratched it. I froze when I felt fur. I ran over to the mirror. I was healed. I was miraculously healed. I was like I was the day before the fire. I flexed my muscles and grinned. God listens and I guess He still wants to use me for good. My master was pleased with this revelation. I then decided to go to the sparring dojo. I still wore my mask but I was in my combat robes. There were quite a few eager to spar with the mysterious newcomer. My master took his place on the sidelines and gave the signal to begin.

I didn't hurt them too bad. There were some good fighters but my skills were far past theirs. It was an old friend, a gibbon name Quan Lao, who recognized my fighting style. He boldly stepped into the ring.

Quan Lao: Remove your mask! I wish to see a face I haven't seen in years.

I looked to my master and he gave me a nod. I removed my mask around the room. Apparently they knew what I looked like too.

Quan Lao: So the prodigal son returns.

He and I shared a great sparring match. It was like my younger years all over again. After the match we went for a walk and got caught up. I told him of everything that had recently happened to me.

Quan Lao: I am glad that you survived and are still in one piece. Though I can name a few who would have wished you had burned a little longer.

Victor: My joining of our enemies hurt some of those close to me. I hope I can win them back.

Quan Lao: Do not fret. I will be by your side.

Victor: I'm very lucky to have a friend like you.

I continued training over the next few months and soon considered myself a graduate of the Sacred Hall once again. It was December first and I was planning on ending my year with my peers at the Hall. But my master had a different plan. He had approached me the day before.

Grand Master: I hear you are now considering yourself a graduate once more.

Victor: That is true.

Grand Master: Then you won't mind leaving. I have a task for you.

I said nothing, interested in what he was going to say.

Grand Master: You said that you wanted to prove that you had changed. It is time to show the world who you really are. Go and do good deeds. Live up to the reputation the Sacred Hall has built.

Victor: I know just where to start. Do you know the quickest way to New York?

I had some apologies to make and a promise to honor. I may have just been saying it but a promise is a promise. There are some penguins that need my help tracking down some shadowy assassins. I just hope they let me explain myself before they start shooting.


End file.
